Way Past 16
by xXErineilXx
Summary: A TDI character on the run meets up with old friends to create a dramatic and action-packed reunion. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Runaway

**A/N**: Ok, where to start? Well, this is my first fanfiction, and it's over 1,000 words. I'm proud of myself ^.^ Please review/favorite/follow etc. Also, for this story, TDA did happen, and Justin won.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI or any of the characters unless stated. It is owned by Teletoon and all of those other companies.

**

* * *

**

Way Past 16

'_Drip, drop. Drip, drop.'_

That was all that I could hear.

Sweat was beginning to pool next to me from the humidity. Why did I pick the men's bathroom of a gas station to hide in?!

I sighed and slunk down until I was lying on the floor. This was hopeless. Chances of making it out alive were 50/50. I would either escape from this and move far away, living the rest of my life a lie, or get caught. And the consequences of that were obvious. What fate would they choose for me? The electric chair? Hanging? Or maybe I'll just get put to sleep humanely like a little puppy dog.

I got back up and kneeled in the corner. It was actually a pretty funny story of how I got here. Tracing my first crime back to when I was about 16. And now here I was. On the most wanted list for two different countries, and committer of multiple crimes, most involving fire or explosions.

I began to hear footsteps. My brain went on alarm mode. What do I do? What do I do?! Without thinking, I reached into my knapsack and pulled out a torn piece of paper and a red marker. I quickly scrawled some words on the paper and slapped it onto one of the stalls as I ran in. The paper stuck, not surprisingly based on the quality of the restroom. Then, the door opened and someone ran in and stood in front of the stall I was hiding in.

A voice. "Out of order? Come on!" Then he ran into the next stall.

That voice seemed so familiar. Where had I heard it before?

'_Stay awake for twelve hours? I could do that in my sleep!'_

'_I'm a gopher! Woohoo!'_

'_There's just something about this confessional that just makes me want to confess stuff!'_

'Owen? Could it really be Owen?' I thought.

Owen. My comrade from that game show. Silly, loud, food-loving Owen. Happy-go-lucky Owen. Was it really him? No, it couldn't have been. What would Owen be doing in New York City?

Then the stench hit my nose. Yep, it was Owen.

As soon as he left the stall, I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in.

"Shhhh." I murmured. "They'll hear us."

"Hey! Good to see you again!" Owen cheered.

"Shut up!" I whisper-shouted. "If the cops find me, I'm in big trouble!"

"The cops?" Owen asked.

"Yes, the cops. Let me explain." I began. "After the show was over, I ended up committing multiple other crimes. I really didn't mean to though. They were all honest accidents! But cops don't take 'honest accidents'. Either you committed the crime or you didn't."

"Ouch. So they're on the hunt for you now?" Owen inquired.

"Yes." I sighed.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Owen, get out!" I shoved him out of the stall. "Just cover for me while I try to escape."

Owen stood in the middle of the bathroom nervously while the police busted down the door.

"Excuse me sir, but we're looking for someone. Do you know this person?" The cop asked, holding up a picture of my face.

I heard Owen take a deep breath before he answered. "Yes, I do know her."

I tried to contain my gasp. Owen was going to rat me out! After all we had been through!

"We were friends on a game show but I haven't seen her since the show ended. We did have a reunion, but I never went, so it's unknown whether she was there or not. And that is all I know." Owen stated, in a surprisingly calm voice.

I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"And is that all you know?" The cop inquired, searching Owens face for a hint of him lying.

"That's all I know." Owen mumbled.

At this point, I had begun to sneak out of the stall and behind the cop.

Then the cop turned around.

"Run!" Owen shouted.

I dashed out the door and into the open. Police sirens were going off, lights were flashing, and people were shouting at me to 'stop in the name of the law'. But I didn't listen. I continued to run. Maybe if I was lucky, I could outrun their cars. After all, I did get 6:30 on my high school mile.

I ran, and ran. It felt like forever when I finally thought I was free. Then I looked behind me. I wasn't that far away. But I still could've made it farther. Except I tripped. At that point, I assumed it was all over. And of course, someone grabbed my wrist. It had to be a cop. It was officially all over now. Until I looked up. Owen was in a car, which was obviously stolen, and grabbing onto me.

"Get in." He shouted. "Now."

I hopped into the passenger seat and closed the door as Owen drove off in a speed way over the limit.

"You do understand you can get in just as much trouble as I am for doing this." I told Owen.

Owen kept his eyes on the road. "I don't care. At least I'm not with Heather. At least she's not a cop."

I looked down. "Well, um, actually she is."

I thought back to the reunion. I thought I would be safe at it, but since Heather had taken up a job with the FBI, and really didn't like me that much, she ratted me out. The big TDI reunion had turned into disaster all because of me.

Owen took his eyes off the road to glance at me for a moment. "She is?"

I sighed. "Er, let's not talk about that. So where are we going?" I changed the subject.

"Well," Owen started. "I met up with an old camper recently and we share an apartment. We can probably hide out there."

A few short minutes later, we pulled in.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I know you can't figure out who the main character is yet. You won't find out until the next chapter ;) Also, I'm trying to fit in every TDI character by the end of my story. So far I have: Unknown female character and Owen. So stay tuned!


	2. Hideout

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I know it's not my best, but the next chapter will be better. FAR better :)

**

* * *

**

**Way Past 16**

* * *

_I sighed. "Er, let's not talk about that. So where are we going?" I changed the subject._

"_Well," Owen started. "I met up with an old camper recently and we share an apartment. We can probably hide out there."_

* * *

Owen and I stepped out of the car. "Here we are, my apartment building!" Owen smiled his goofy smile again.

At least he hasn't changed that much.

We stepped into the lobby, and then into the elevator. Owen pressed the '4' button and we went up.

"So who's your roommate?" I asked.

Owen smirked. "Well, he doesn't go by his old name anymore, so you may not recognize him."

"I don't care, just tell me!" I complained.

"His new name is-" Owen began. But was cut off by the bell dinging, pointing out that we had reached the fourth floor.

We walked out of the elevator and walked through the hallway.

450 was the room in front of us, and we went to the left.

As we passed the rooms, Owen said their numbers out loud. "430, 429, 428, 427…" He continued until we reached his room. "417" Owen smiled and put in his room key and the door clicked open.

"So this is it?" I asked. The room was very clean. No pizzas on the floor, soda stains on the couch, or marshmallows on the ceiling. There was no way this could be his apartment!

Then a man walked in from another room. He was wearing a teal hat and a gold chain along with normal clothes. Now where did I remember that hat from?

"Hey Z what's up?" Owen laughed, reaching his hand out for a high five.

"Owen! Hey, who's the chick?" Z asked, returning the high five.

"You don't remember her? I ran into her at a gas station. And you will never guess what's going on in her life!" Owen went on.

"Oh yeah! I remember you, eh!" Z laughed.

I gasped. "Ezekiel?!"

"I kind of go by Z now, but it's cool. You can go by my old name" Ezekiel nodded.

"Okay. This is getting weird." I muttered.

"So anyways, as I was saying," Owen began. "I ran into her at the gas station where…" He began to tell our story in very good detail, not leaving out a single thing. Getting to hear his side of the story where he stole the car was pretty good. As he finished, he reached over and took my hand. "And that's how we got here." Owen smiled as my face turned beet red.

"So the police are out for you two?" Ezekiel asked, scratching his cap.

"Well, ye-" Owen began, but there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, this is the FBI. We are looking for two fugitives on the run." A female voice shouted.

"Quick, hide in my bedroom. You should be safe there." Ezekiel pushed us away.

We ran over to the bedroom. Owen pushed me into a closet. "I sincerely hope nothing happens to you." He sighed and closed the door.

From outside of the closet I could hear the voices.

"Heather! You're a cop now!" Ezekiel laughed, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, whatever. Now, we are looking for two people. A Mr. Owen Ryan Ballard," Heather stated firmly.

I struggled to hold my breath to prevent being heard.

"And Miss Isabella Kelly Purcell."

I gulped.

"Also known as Izzy."

* * *

A/N: So it's Izzy! Good job to the person (who's name escapes me) that figured it out!


	3. Nearly Found

**A/N: Usually I start the next chapter before publishing the recently finished one, but I don't feel like starting it. So here.

* * *

**

Way Past 16

'"_And Miss Isabella Kelly Purcell."_

_I gulped._

"_Also known as Izzy."_'

"I don't know who you're talking about, eh." Ezekiel lied. "Haven't seen them since the show ended."

"You did too. You saw Izzy at the reunion!" Heather shouted.

Ezekiel gulped. "Well, that too. But how about we forget them and sit down for a nice cup of tea?"

"You're lying Ezekiel. You have to be hiding them here!" Heather growled. "Quick men, search the house!"

Heather and her group of police men began to split up and look through the rooms thoroughly. I figured it was only a matter of time before someone checked the closet. It was a simple, childish hiding spot. Why didn't I know better? Way back when I was young, I always won at Hide 'N Seek, because I picked the best hiding spots. It often took my friends hours to find me.

It was getting hot. My hands were sweaty. So was my face. I attempted to fan myself. My hands look like peach colored puffballs…

A cop outside was yelling things. "By the order of the lawsghsffffffsd you, Owen Ryshghygtytyfyrbllrd are under arrtsuyt for…" Was all I could hear him say.

Owen was done. So am I. Why does everything look pink? My hips are burning. The gas station men's room is cold. Where is Ezekiel? Then, everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, thoughts began to flood into my mind. I had to be in some prison cell. But why was it so small and dark? Or maybe I was in some interrogation room with men poking and prodding at me. As I turned, I expected to see a cop or possibly Owen, handcuffed and duct taped to a chair, either dead or alive. Most likely dead. Because cops are cruel like that. But I determined I wasn't in any sort of interrogation room when I felt a wet sock on my face.

Out of reflex, I threw the sock and I heard it hit a nearby wall. If the wall was close, where the heck was I? I reached out my hand and scanned the air blindly with it before finding a door handle. I pulled it down and the door opened.

The light flooded into my eyes and nearly blinded me. As soon as my senses returned, it hit me. I was still in Ezekiel and Owens apartment! Cops must be stupider here than they are up north in Canada. How could they not look in the most obvious place in an apartment?

"Ezekiel?" I shouted. "Hello?"

No response.

"Shit." I mumbled.

My eyes immediately fell on a pile of clothes strewn everywhere. That was where Owen was caught. As I left the room, I noticed Ezekiel's teal hat. It was knocked off as he was taken away. Then a soft noise startled me. A ring that pierced through the silence. It was the phone that lay on the couch in the corner. I stared at the phone. 'Unknown Caller' the ID read. Maybe it was a cop? Or Ezekiel calling from prison? I debated with myself on weather I should pick up or not, and I decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" I mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"Izzy? Is that you?" Owen gasped on the other line.

"Owen? You're not a stupid cop checking to see if the apartment was empty?" I asked, realizing I just revealed too much. If a cop was listening on the line, I was definitely screwed.

"No. Ok look, I'm calling from jail. I can't take care of you, but I know someone that can." Owen told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well they're a married couple from the show with two kids that would totally support you. I can't reveal their identity in case someone is listening, but I can give you their number." Owen whispered.

I got a pen and Post-it and wrote the number as he told me. "So that's it?" I asked warily.

"Yes, but Izzy, if we don't make it out of here, there's one vital piece of information you need to know. I-" Then the line went dead.

I froze. It must have been very important. And stupid bad phone connection failed me at the worst possible time. I slammed my hand on a nearby table. "Damnit!" I shouted, and then covered my mouth. What if someone were to hear? I glanced back down at the phone, then at the number in my hand. "I sure hope I don't end up regretting this…" I mumbled, dialing the number.

It was only half an hour later when I found myself in the car that Owen stole, driving to the location that the woman I talked to on the phone gave me. It surprised me that this person was awake at 3AM, but hey, why question? I was lucky that she was! The family lived in Westchester, so the drive took around 45 minutes. With the help of a GPS, I successfully pulled into a small brown house with a lovely vegetable garden out front.

The father of the family was waiting for me outside. "Come on Izzy, if they only found Owen and Ezekiel, they've got to be looking for you!" He whispered urgently. I followed him into their home, and then into the living room. "Alright family, this is Izzy Purcell. She's the one we'll be hiding."

A male child laughed. "This is soooo cool!" He shouted. His sister shushed him. "Whoops, sorry about that." He muttered.

The mom stepped forward. "Nice to see you again Izzy! So you remember my husband, and these are our two children, George and Tabitha." She smiled, her grim sarcastic tone from the camp gone.

"Thanks Gwen. You too Trent." I told them. "So what's the plan?" I asked, but the end of my sentence couldn't be heard over the scream of sirens. We all looked at each other nervously.

"What now?" Tabitha squeaked.

"I don't know hun." Trent sighed nervously, patting his daughter on the back.

The knock on the door seconds after made my blood curdle. 'Yeah Trent, what now?' I thought as a strong voice pierced through the siren.

"It's the police. Open up." It said.

"Head upstairs Izzy, there's a crawlspace in George's closet. If it can fit 10 8-year olds and a crapload of snacks, it can fit one normal sized adult.

I dashed upstairs as I heard someone open the door. "Hello, how are you tonight?" Gwen asked politely.

I wasn't sure of my fate, but whatever it was, I was ready to face it full on. I mean, that's who I am. Izzy.


	4. Escape

Way Past 16

"So this is my brother George's room…" I could hear Tabitha say from the outside. I tried to hold my breath from this moment on. The crawlspace smelled like two week old brownies anyways and as I looked around, I found a tray of moldy brownies.

'Gross…' I thought. As I heard the cop enter the room, I prayed he wouldn't find me. With the Hot Wheels box in the way and a huge pile of clothes surrounding it, I could just barely find it, which meant that hopefully some forty-seven year old cop whose eyes 'aren't what they used to be' wouldn't have a chance. As soon as I heard footsteps coming closer, my heart skipped a beat. I heard some shuffling and then I heard the Hot Wheels box getting moved. Shit, I'm done.

And then, nothing.

"Would you like to see our guest room?" Tabitha asked.

"Nothing suspicious here…sure." The cop said.

As soon as I heard the door close, I breathed a sigh of relief. As long as they didn't come back, I would make it!

I heard a voice float from downstairs. "Well, thanks. We didn't find anything unusual." Then, the door closed.

"Izzy, it's safe to come out!" Gwen shouted. Tabitha came upstairs and opened the door to the crawlspace.

"Yay Izzy!" She cheered.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her. "I made it…"

I let go of Tabitha and ran downstairs and gave Gwen and Trent each big hugs. "You can stay in the guest room if you want, but we can only keep you for another week. After that, you have to find somewhere else to stay because lord only knows if the police are planning on making another visit sometime soon." Trent said.

I nodded and went back upstairs, flopped down on the bed in the guest room, and fell asleep almost instantly.

The days passed by like years for me because there was hardly anything to do other than play video games with George, play dress-up with Tabitha, and talk about the show with Gwen and Trent. Occasionally, Trent would play us all a song he wrote, but that's about it. On my second day of staying with them, Gwen gave me a diary that she never used that she said I could write my feelings in. I guess it was one way to keep me sane…

Dear Diary,

I hate it when people start entries with Dear Diary…you need a name…can I call you Joe? I rehearsed it that way. **[1]** No, wait. I'll call you Little Owen because Owen listens to me all the time and you're like the Owen I don't have with me right now…  
So anyways, life has been kind of boring around here. All I do is play with the kids and chat with Gwen and Trent. I'm really scared about what happened to Owen…he's too much of a softie for prison! I better go now, Tabitha wants to play 'Pretty Princess Mermaid Fairies' again. Dear God…

Love Always,  
Izzy

The days went a little quicker knowing that I could at least have a friend to confess my feelings to. But everything changed on the sixth day of my stay.

I heard the door close downstairs while I was playing Mario Kart with George. Trent was home with groceries. But then I heard a voice that didn't sound anything like Trent's.

"So how much food did you get? Can I have some?"

"No." Trent said firmly.

"Please? Pretty please? With sugar and maple syrup on top? Boy, I could use some maple syrup right now. And some baked beans…even though they make me sleepwalk."

Could that really be who I thought it was? I raced downstairs and found that it really was.

"Owen!" I shouted, leaping into his arms.

"Izzy! It's so great to see you!" Owen wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I didn't care how tight his grip was. I didn't even care if he was crushing me.

"We decided to help you out and pay the bail for Owen. Ezekiel already got out on a technicality." Trent said, setting the groceries on the counter.

"And even better!" Owen began. "Ezekiel took some money out of his bank account to buy us an airplane ticket to get the heck out of here."

"That's great news!" I said.

"I would leave today if I were you though." Trent advised. "I heard a rumor that the cops will be coming back for one final check tomorrow."

"Will do!" Owen saluted Trent like an army soldier.

I went upstairs, grabbed my diary, and hopped in the stolen car. Owen and I silently drove to a nearby metro station, and we took the metro to the nearest airport where we bought tickets to California. Ezekiel only gave us enough money to get to about the middle of the US, but we managed to scrounge up some extra cash by selling the car that Owen had stolen. The entire affair was rather awkward, seeing as Owen and I hadn't seen each other in a while and weren't sure what to say to each other. Finally, after we got our tickets and Owen went through baggage, (I didn't have any baggage seeing as it's too much to carry when you're on the run all the time like I am. I don't really own that much anyways.) We sat down at our gate.

"So…how was staying at Gwen and Trent's?" Owen asked.

"It was pretty cool. Their kids are adorable…Tabitha and George. I'm gonna miss them." I told him.

"Yeah, I guess they seemed pretty cool in the…five seconds that I saw them for when I came to get you." Owen smiled and punched me lightly in the arm. I laughed.

"So anyways…what was it you wanted to tell me when you called me from jail?" I asked.

"Oh…" Owen said softly. Owen never talks softly. I started to get a little worried. "You see…I was gonna tell you that…oh my god."

"What?" I asked. He pointed at someone. It was Heather.

"Oh no…Owen, run!" I grabbed him by the arm and started running. I didn't care what direction, I just ran.

* * *

**[1] Saturday Night Live Babeh!**

**A/N: **SUPRISE!!!! I'm back! Sorry for disappearing for like...9 months, I just totally lost my inspiration :P But I promise to write more so please bear with me! Working on multiple stories at once is harrrd...and btw, at the beginning of the story I said TDA happened and Justin won, but since that's kinda old, we'll go with the correct ending and say Duncan had won because when I wrote the first chapter, TDA hadn't started yet. Okay, see ya next chapter!


	5. One Way Out

Way Past 16

With Owen's arm still in my grasp, we ran into a toy store and hid behind a shelf.

"Ooh look Izzy, they have those marshmallow shooter things!" Owen exclaimed, picking one up off the shelf. "I could go for a marshmallow right now."

"Shh!" I shushed him. "There's no time for marshmallows right now."

"Okay, okay. Sorry Iz." Owen sighed, putting the toy back.

"So we last saw Heather by the gate for our flight." I said, pointing at a nearby map of the airport. "I thought I saw her over by the book store when we were on our way here."

Owen pointed at another place on the map. "Look, a Jamba Juice! Can we go there? Please?"

I face-palmed myself. "No, we cannot go to Jamba Juice!"

"But why not?" Owen whined. "I'm thirsty!"

"Fine." I gave in. We walked over to the Jamba Juice, nearly jumping out of our skins at every person that bumped into us or anyone giving us just as much as a glance in fear that it was Heather or one of her associates. We saw her only once reading a magazine in a store, and we hid behind a large plant until she was gone.

"Welcome to Jamba Juice, how are you?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Adequate." I sneered.

"I'll have a Chocolate Moo'd. Izzy will have…" Owen looked over to me.

I tapped my chin. "I'll have…the Peach Perfection."

"Coming right up." The employee said cheerfully. "What did you say your names were?"

"Izzy and Owen." Owen said, putting his arm around me.

"Like, from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action?" She asked, handing the order to another employee.

"Yes, that's us." I nodded, a little suspicious.

"Do you guys remember me?" She pointed at her name tag. It said 'Beth'.

"Beth!" Owen shouted. "You work at an airport Jamba Juice now?"

"Yeah. After the show ended, I moved into NYC with Brady and got into to food business." Beth said. After a few minutes, she handed us our drinks and waved. "Have fun in California!"

"If we even make that flight!" I shouted, pointing at the departure board. The last flight straight to California for the day was boarding and leaving soon.

"Don't just stand there then!" Owen urged me. "Run!"

We tried to make our way to the gate without getting caught, but about halfway there we ran into an oddly familiar cop.

"So you two are the fugitives I've been looking for?" DJ asked, peering over his creepy-looking shades.

"DJ?" Owen gasped. "A big, cuddly, teddy-bear-of-a-guy like you is a cop?"

He looked around to make sure no one was watching before answering. "Shh…this isn't what I wanted to be. I really wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, but when I married Heather, she told me I had to be a stupid, mean, hurtful cop!"

"You. Married. Heather?" I whisper shouted.

"I don't really like her at all, but one day it was 'kiss me', the next it was 'go out with me', then it was 'propose to me', I'm just waiting for the day that she tries to get me in bed…" DJ shuddered at the thought. "I'm still trying to get those divorce papers processed. I can only do it when she's not around though and that's pretty hard."

"Best of luck to you Deej. Now are you gonna turn us in?" I asked.

"I'm too young for prison!" Owen wailed.

DJ looked up at the ceiling, trying to decide what to do. He sighed and looked back down at us. "I won't turn you guys in. I'll help you escape. I'm quitting as soon as I divorce Heather and get a restraining order anyways."

I fell to my knees and sobbed at DJ's feet. "Thank you so much! This means more than you could ever know!"

"Yeah, I figured you would get in some kinda trouble after Total Drama." DJ sighed. He grabbed me by the hand and lifted me up. "Now don't just sit there, we have to get to the plane, and fast!"

The three of us ran to the gate and managed to hop on the plane just barely before it closed the doors and prepared for take-off.

"We made it!" I panted.

"Thank God!" Owen shouted, hugging me.

In the row behind us, we could hear two girls texting and giggling. I turned around and saw that one was black and very skinny, and the other was white and chubby. They were also both wearing identical orange outfits.

"Katie? Sadie? Is that you?" I gasped.

Katie gasped. "Oh, how did you know?"

I smiled in relief. "It's me, Izzy!"

Sadie squealed and jumped up and down in her seat. "Izzy! And Owen too!"

"It's so great to see you guys!" Owen said, reaching his hand back to shake their hands.

"So why are you guys going to California?" Katie asked.

"Well, we're hiding from-" I grabbed Owen's mouth to keep him from saying too much.

"In-laws. We're hiding from my in-laws." I finished his sentence.

"So you two are married?" Sadie asked.

Owen smiled, but I gave him a look and then threw on a fake smile. "Yes. We were married last year."

"Where's your ring?" Katie grabbed my hand from where she was sitting.

"Er, I left it at my in-laws house." I lied, getting my hand out of her grasp.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Sadie said, before going back to texting.

"Who could you two possibly be texting?" Owen asked.

"Each other." They said at the same time.

I smiled at Owen, shrugged, and faced forward again. The rest of the flight was fairly uneventful. I talked with Katie and Sadie a little more and they told me that they were going to California to audition for a movie about two BFFFLs and how perfect they were for the lead roles, Lacy and Tracy.

The plane finally landed around when I woke up from my third nap and Owen and I grabbed our stuff and made our way out of the airplane. As soon as we stepped off, we saw a man holding a sign that said 'Owen and Izzy' on it in neat handwriting.

"Are you the man who's taking us to our hotel?" I asked.

"Yes. My name is Harold; it's nice to meet you." He said.

"Harold?" Owen and I said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that took so long ya'll! So let's see how many TDI characters we have...we have Izzy, Owen, Heather, Ezekiel, Gwen, Trent, DJ, Sadie, Katie, and Harold. I'm having a little trouble with where I want to go with this story, so if you guys have any suggestions, PLEASE let me know!


	6. Lost, Broke, and Hungry

Way Past 16

"So you became one of those airport cab drivers after Total Drama ended?" Owen asked Harold as he drove us to the hotel.

"Yup! My fair Leshawna left me, and I had no other place to go, so I came here and found this job." Harold explained. "It's not as glamorous as being a counselor at Super Steve's Superhero Camp, but it'll do until my ninja career takes off."

I smirked. "Are you sure you can make a career out of being a ninja?"

"Who knows?" Harold said. "So what are you guys doing in California?"

I turned to Owen with a questioning look. One thing I've learned about the world is that sometimes, you can't always trust everyone. That's how I ended up with the FBI chasing after me in the first place. I told one person about a little incident and everything blew up in my face.

Owen bit his lip and turned back to Harold. "We're just here on vacation. You know, relaxing, getting away from a normal, mundane lifestyle."

"I've seen a lot of people that come here just to do that. But then they ended up getting so caught up in everything that California has to offer and they give up on everything they have back home."

"That could never happen to us." I told him. "You know how I can be sometimes, Harold!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Izzy." Harold shook his head and laughed as we pulled into the parking lot.

We hopped out of the car and waved Harold goodbye. "It's nice seeing you!" We both shouted as he drove away.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Owen turned to me. "Okay Izzy, so we have nowhere to stay and no one to help us. You're pretty good at thinking on your feet, what can we do?"

I looked around. Owen and I were practically in the middle of California nowhere with nothing but a hotel, a gas station and a casino.

I pointed at the casino. "I've got it! Let's go gamble!"

"Izzy!" Owen whined. "We don't have time to gamble away everything we own!" He looked down at his stomach. "And I'm hungry!"

"Owen, we don't own anything." I reminded him. All of our possessions had been lost for the most part with the exception of my diary and the essentials, like toothbrushes, toothpastes, and things of that nature.

Owen pouted. "Then we don't have anything to gamble!"

I looked around. "Well, we're already wanted enough, we could always mug someone."

Owen's pout turned into a small smile. "As long as they have food."

Just then, a man walked by us, eating an apple and carrying a small bag. Owen and I nodded at each other, and pounced on the guy, dragging him behind the hotel.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm already too ugly for anything!" The man screamed below us.

My eyes widened as I came to the realization of who this was. "Justin? Is that you?"

"Izzy? Owen?" Justin gasped, sitting up. "Why did you guys just jump me?"

"We're low on cash and food!" Owen wailed.

"See, we kinda need to get somewhere safe, and fast, but we don't have any money." I explained.

Justin smiled. "You're in luck. I think I can help you guys."

"Really? Thank you so much, Justin! We'll do anything!" Owen shouted joyfully.

"You're going to have to." Justin said calmly. "I'll give you guys a place to stay for a while. I own a little motel just a few blocks down. However, if you want to stay, you're going to pay it off by working."

"You mean working at the motel?" I asked.

Justin smiled even more and I realized that he was just as mischievous as he used to be. "Naturally."

Owen turned and gave me a nervous look. "Should we do this?" He asked quietly.

I nodded slowly. "It's not like we have a choice."

Owen and I turned back to Justin. "We'll do it." Owen confirmed.

"That's wonderful. Now if you'll please follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Justin grabbed us by the arms and led us to the motel.

The motel was as 'little' as he claimed it would be. It had about 15 rooms and one master room, which was obviously Justin's. "You'll be staying in room number 12." Justin handed us a small key. "Lose the key, and you're fired. Staying here is a privilege, not a right. You're lucky that my ugliness turned into some generosity, or you wouldn't be here, would you?" We nervously shook our heads. "Exactly. Go get settled and report back here in five minutes."

Room number twelve was obviously the 'reject' room. It had twin beds that were sloppily made, food stains on the floor, and one of the closet doors was broken off.

"I see food stains!" Owen shouted as soon as we entered. He kneeled down on the ground and sniffed the discolored spots. "Let's see, chicken and BBQ sauce…" He moved to the next one. "Corn bread…" And another. "And some orange soda. Yummy."

"I would kill for some orange soda right now." I moaned, sitting down on the bed closest to the door.

Owen stood up and sniffed the air again. "Now I smell something kind of funky, and it isn't just me…" We both turned at looked at the bathroom. "I am not cleaning that up."

I pinched my nose. "C'mon Owen, let's go meet up with Justin and see what hellish jobs he has for us to do."

Justin met us outside our room within a minute. "As you may have noticed, your room has the beauty of my face now, and the rest of the rooms are in the same sorry shape. What you guys will be doing, is making the rooms shine and glimmer like my face did when I first arrived on Total Drama Island." He looked down at the ground, fondly remembering those days. "You'll find supplies in my bedroom. Get moving. You have four hours."

"Four hours, that's not nearly enough time to determine the source of the food stains!" Owen shrieked.

I shook my head and dragged him to the cart. Room number one, here we come. Lord, please help us.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, it's done! I tried to make Owen and Izzy as IC as possible. Justin wasn't that hard to channel. I think all of the food antics spoke for themselves. Trust me, the story will get better later, but if you have any ideas on what Owen and Izzy should do next or who they should run into from the Total Drama world, let me know. I already have a certain character lined up for a cameo in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint: It's not Tay-I mean, Tyler...


	7. Motel Mania

Way Past 16

"And this stain looks like a strawberry milkshake!" Owen shouted, pointing at the pink stain on the sheets in room eight.

"There's a strawberry milkshake stain in every room." I hissed, scrubbing at the dirt on the floor. This was the third time we had cleaned all of the rooms this week. No guests arrived, so Justin created work for us.

"If you aren't put to work, you can't stay here." Justin had said as he dumped ketchup on the bathroom floor of one of the rooms.

I sighed and looked out the window. It looked like it was about eight o'clock, and we're done working at nine. Only one more boring hour to go.

At first, I thought it was just another car passing us by. But out the window, I saw it was moving closer. A car. Parking in the lot. I gasped. It was my way out.

"Owen, look out that window!" I pointed at the car.

"Did Justin order us pizza?" Owen shouted excitedly.

I shook my head vigorously. "No you dipshit, a guest!"

We dropped our things and ran outside to find a young woman stepping out of a hot pink convertible. She had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a skinny frame-with the exception of her breasts, which were likely the product of plastic surgery. At first, she seemed like just another stripper coming from the local club, but with some squinting, I noticed that her face looked familiar. Then, she spoke.

"Can you tell me where I can find a motel? Like…a nice one?" She asked.

"Why hello Lindsay," Justin stepped out from inside. "So good to see you again."

"Justin? Is that you?" Lindsay gasped. She threw her arms around him. "Hi babydoll! I haven't seen you since Total Drama ended!"

"Would you like to stay a night, darling?" Justin asked.

"Of course! Can I stay with you?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Always." Justin whispered. Then he turned to us. "You two, keep cleaning and leave the lovely Lindsay and I to catch up."

"If I hear moaning, I swear I'm gonna kill someone…" I grumbled.

Owen looked over at me as Lindsay and Justin walked off. "What did you say, Iz?"

"Owen, we have a problem. And I might just have a solution." I responded, grinning. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the last room. I reached under the bed and was relieved to find that everything was still where I left it. I pulled out a piece of paper and a lot of fancy machinery.

"What's all this?" Owen asked.

"I'm gonna bomb this place." I looked at the piece of paper. Everything was in perfect detail. While Justin is asleep, I'd set off some bombs that I placed while we were cleaning. We'd steal a car and make a quick getaway. With Lindsay here, we had the option of stealing her car, but we needed to figure out a way to get out of here.

"How are we gonna get away with this?" Owen shouted.

"Shh..." I shushed him. "We'll steal a car and some money so we can get out as soon as possible."

"And then can we get food?" He genuinely smiled.

I shook my head and laughed. "Sure."

That night, we convinced Lindsay that a hurricane was coming, and we also needed to borrow her car. Seeing as Lindsay is as dumb as a post, it didn't take too long.

"Okay Big O, we have exactly two minutes before the bombs go off, let's get our things and get in the car." I said, trying to hurry him along. It took about a minute to get everything together, and then we quickly hopped into the car and drove off. About a mile or so down the road, we could hear the explosion and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We did it." Owen said in monotone.

"Why say it like that?" I asked.

"Now I'm just as much of a criminal as you are." He sighed. "Frankly Izzy, I'm scared." Owen looked out the window and ran a hand through his hair.

"You were already thrown onto the list for helping me." I reminded him of when he helped me make a getaway at the gas station. "This is just another mark on your record."

"True." He nodded.

"And for another thing, they don't have any proof that it was you." I smirked. "We didn't leave any evidence behind because we blew it all up! Boom boom!"

"That's the Izzy I know." Owen said with a smile.

About an hour later, we found ourselves stopping at a hotel. Using some of the money we stole, we booked a nice room, and hopefully, we would finally get some sleep tonight.

As soon as we entered our room, I launched myself onto one of the two beds. "Owen, you don't know how crazy I would've gone if we didn't end up here." I murmured into a pillow.

"Gone crazy? Iz, you were never here!" Owen chuckled but fell silent when I gave him a look. "I guess I'm happy we found this place too. I wonder if they have room service…"

I shook my head and laughed. "You would." I got up and headed towards the window, opening it and looking out. Things looked pretty nice from our room. Then I noticed the pool. "Owen! There's a pool!"

"But we don't have bathing suits." Owen reminded me.

"We have money now Big O, we can buy stuff." I said, smiling.

Owen smirked. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot what it feels like to not have to mooch money off of someone else."

We took a quick trip to a mall and bought bathing suits, as well as some new clothes and other various necessities. Except for Owen's DVD collection.

"Did you really have to buy ten movies?" I asked him.

"I got five scary movies and five comedies." He replied. "At least we can entertain ourselves."

I sighed as we left the current store and headed towards another. As we walked in, we saw two young adult men holding hands.

"Is that who I think it is?" Owen asked.

I gasped. "It is!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out who it is :) Sorry this took so long, I have a major writer's block for this story. Btw, please check out my other Total Drama story called Total Drama Island with a Twist. We have twenty-two new characters joining the fray and three (Chris, Chef, and a newcomer) hosts. I'm putting a poll up for the story, and even if you don't plan on reading it, you can vote so I can make up my mind about this stuff. Now review, review, review! I heard that if you review, somewhere, out in California, a muffin falls out of the sky and into Owen's lap...hey, if you guys review, I might add that into the story!


	8. Dangerous Lives

Way Past 16

_The plan was perfect. It had taken a very long time, but it was absolutely perfect. After serving my time for robbing that convenience store and hours of interrogation tapes asking where the money is, our plan was set into motion when I arrived back at the shared apartment._

"_You have everything we need, right?" I asked my accomplice._

"_Of course. Did a road test and everything."_

"_And you're sure no one's suspicious?"_

"_If anyone was, I would've been out of the state by now."_

_I flopped down on the couch. "I need to get some rest. We leave at one in the morning."_

_Duncan crossed his arms and laughed heartily. "You wimp. People who are about to bomb Boston don't need sleep."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you?" I sat up. "I'm not doing it because I hate people or want to kill anyone, but for my own safety and because I love explosions."_

"_Izzy, you've forgotten that you're in America now." Duncan picked a banana up from the counter and tossed it in my direction. "The RCMP has determined from that display in Montreal that you're dead. If you make a commotion here, they'll find out about it, and you'll have not only the RCMP on your back again, but the FBI."_

_I stood up and marched towards Duncan, letting the banana fall and hit the coffee table. "Listen here, you little punk, I'm like a drug addict when it comes to explosions. I can't let this kind of stuff go, you know? We've bought the dynamite, and we can't just black market it off. We're following through with this even if I die trying."_

"_Knowing you, you might." Duncan pushed my shoulder and headed into our storage room where we've hoarded our supplies. Grumbling, I marched back to the couch and lied down again where I fell asleep fairly quickly._

_Morning came a hell of a lot earlier than I thought it would, and with it came total and complete fear. I've blown up a lot of things, but planting and detonating a bomb in Quincy Market would probably be the hardest task yet. But to get money off of my addiction, it needed to be done._

_Duncan didn't know that I was getting paid to do this. If he did, he would ask for and get a shitload more than I would, so I figured as long as I kept quiet about who wanted me to do this and why, we wouldn't have any problems._

_As soon as we got to Quincy Market, we wrapped the dynamite in napkins. Earlier, we had found a general map of the area and plotted all of the key points that we could either drop the dynamite or throw it into a trash can. There were a few police officers there which worried me, so Duncan and I started something over further away from where we were throwing the dynamite. Using a few wires and nails, we managed to create a small fire and leave evidence just in the right place so some chick with weird hair would get blamed for it. She seemed pretty crazy in the first place._

_Finally, the dynamite was quickly lit and tossed into trash cans while the police were busy. Some had longer fuses than the others, which gave us more time to escape. After the last one was lit, we nodded at each other and began to split in separate directions. I ran off, but I heard a voice behind me say 'Hold it right there.' I looked behind and saw that Duncan was being confronted by a cop._

"_Were you responsible for that fire?" The cop asked._

_Duncan shook his head vigorously, then looked at the trash can nearby. "No, now I have to go meet my sister. Goodbye." He attempted to run off, but the cop grabbed him by the collar necklace. Ooh, so close!_

"_I've seen punks like you start all sorts of trouble." The cop said gruffly. The wrinkles in his face made him look like a pug when he frowned._

_Behind them, the first explosion occurred. I gulped and started running faster. That meant that the others weren't too far behind._

"_Did you just do that?" The cop shouted at Duncan. Then I heard the next explosion and saw Duncan running towards me._

"_Izzy! Please help!" He shouted, three cops following him._

"_Are you kidding me? No way am I gonna help you now!" I sped into a nearby street, hijacked a parked car, and sped off. The last thing I saw was the final explosion and two limp bodies flying through the air. One of them was Duncan's. His loss._

_It took about fifteen minutes to get away from where I was to the dark and mysterious building where I had gotten my task. Two men asked for ID when I first entered the building. I showed them my driver's license and they lead me to the main room, where I knew He was waiting._

_He was the one who brought me to Quincy market that day, and He was the one who had chosen me to do this task, and originally I wasn't sure if I was honored or scared. "All hail the almighty one of danger and mischief." I curtsied when I saw his figure, sipping tea in a chair at the head of a long table. It was customary to say that sentence in his presence. Some called us a cult, I called it a family._

"_So Isabella, my sources have told me that you and your friend carried out the mission as promised." He said eerily._

_I nodded. "Yes, but my friend didn't make it out alive. A cop stopped him and he died in the explosions."_

"_Good. It's better that he didn't know about why you did it in the first place." He slid a brown envelope across the table. I picked it up and smiled. "There you should find your payment for this deed of mayhem." I carefully lifted five one-hundred dollar bills out of the envelope and curtsied once more._

"_Thank you, Master."_

"_You're welcome, Isabella." _

**A/N: **God, that took forever! Sorry about that, I literally have no idea what to do! Right now, I need some **SERIOUS HELP.** When I first started this story, I just wrote without knowing where I'd go with it. Huge mistake on my part because now I don't know what to do next. This cycle of Izzy running, hiding, running, hiding again, etc. is getting old fast. If anyone has any ideas of where I could go with this story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE message me. If I don't get anything soon, I'll put this story on hiatus so I can plan, and knowing me, hiatus means this story may never get updated again and eventually deleted. PS: My apologies to Duncan fans. I don't like him at all :P


End file.
